Rain
by Revalations
Summary: Nonexistent feelings are forgotten in the right situations.


It was raining.

There weren't clouds- there were never any clouds. But it was dark. That was one thing you could always count on. Only the neon signs that were placed sparsely around the city shed any light, and those were weak.

On one of the dark streets where puddles of muddy water were gathering rapidly, a lone figure wearing a long black coat with the hood up made its way through the dark city. It trenched along, never stopping in its quest to get to its destination.

When it got to the base of a skyscraper in the middle of this city, however, it stopped.

The figure looked up, staring at this building, as if nothing else in the world were more important. It stood there for a good ten minutes, staring blankly at the top of the building, before its train of thought was interrupted.

"Is that…interesting?"

The person looked over, to see another hooded figure standing a few feet away. They were wearing the same thing, but this other figure was taller.

"…Hm," was all the first said, starting to walk again, towards the skyscraper.

The second person caught up easily with its long strides, and dropped an arm around the first while they were walking.

"I've been thinking…" said the first, shrugging off the arm, "Why do you always seem to express emotion?"

"Same reason you scream your head off when I fuck you," came the smug reply.

"I'm being serious," growled the other figure.

"So am I."

"Then I don't get it."

A sigh came from the taller of the two, and he grabbed his companion's arm to stop him. He reached up with gloved hands to push off the boy's hood, showing him the face of a fifteen-year-old boy, with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The rain quickly soaked his hair, and it stuck to his face.

"Because, Roxas," the still-hooded figure said, "It makes me feel good."

Roxas snorted, and crossed his arms. "That doesn't make sense."

The taller sighed, and stood up straight, for he had been bending over to see the boy's face. He put a hand to his head, and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't think you'll every quite get what I mean," he whined. "…But I can sure as hell try to get it through your thick skull," he growled.

Roxas could tell the signs that he was about to be attacked by a horny monster, and started to run. He couldn't help the laugh that came out of his throat as he ran, and in the back of his head he was asking himself why he didn't just teleport away.

'_Because this is fun,'_ he answered that small voice, and smiled.

In those few moments while he had been thinking, Roxas had slowed down enough that his friend had caught up, his hood fallen down. The other grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around abruptly, catching him off balance. They both fell into the puddles in the street, Roxas laying flat on his back with his friend on top of him. 

The blonde looked up into the face only an inch or so away from his own, seeing piercing green eyes, and a vibrant shade of red hair, though it was darkened a bit by the rain, and was coming out of its spikes for the same reason.

After a few moments of staring into each others' eyes, Roxas smiled and started trying to wriggle out from underneath the man on top of him. "Axel, you fat bandit! Get the hell off of me!"

Axel caught on quickly, and grabbed onto the smaller boy underneath him. "Nope, you're too cute to let go," he said in the sappiest voice he could muster.

Roxas gave a pitiful moan before he stopped trying to get away, deeming it useless. "Pleeeaaase let go?" he simpered, pouting as convincingly as he could.

"Now you're just making me hard."

The blonde gave up the fight, relaxing completely and falling limp to the ground. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Axel chuckled, tightening his grip on Roxas. "Yeah. But you like it." He nuzzled into the blonde's neck, nipping occasionally to keep his attention.

Roxas's arms wrapped around the redhead's shoulders, and he leaned his head back to give him more room. They continued this for a while, getting more and more daring as the minutes passed by, but by the time that Axel was reaching for the blonde's zipper to rip his coat off, Roxas came back to reality.

"We are _not_ doing this here," he said breathily, starting to sit up as best he could with all of Axel's weight still on top of him.

"Then where?" came the growled reply, as Axel bit down and started to mark his territory.

Roxas gasped at this motion, hands tightening for a moment, then getting his sense back enough to push Axel off of him.

"Get up," Roxas commanded, standing up himself.

Axel listened, but was right back on the blonde's neck a few moments later. Roxas teleported them out of there before he lost his mind again, and they ended up in his room. Noticing this, the redhead pushed him over to the bed and down, landing on top of him again.

They kicked and ripped their clothes off in only a few moments, Axel maintaining his dominance over Roxas. But that wasn't going to fly with the blonde today.

Roxas pushed up on the redhead's chest, and rolled over so he was on top. Axel protested, but tolerated it when he knew the blonde wouldn't give up.

Axel could definitely scream when he felt like it. The whole Organization soon bore witness to that. Roxas was relentless; he took Axel rough and ignored the redhead's pleas.

When it was over, Roxas curled into Axel's chest, nuzzling in.

"Oh, so now you play uke," Axel commented.

"Heh…" Roxas chuckled quietly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Just a cute lil oneshot for RokuAku Day. xD


End file.
